dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeterna Superi/Archive 2
RE: Models #I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. Katherine McNamara is one of the models I'm possessive of. I've only ever consented to sharing her with Merisa (iirc?) because we both love Shadowhunters. #Please stop asking me if we could start over, or turn over another leaf, or wipe the slate clean when you can't seem to go a year without stealing someone's code or words. I find plagiarism one of the most insulting crimes there is. That's fine! I'm sorry about your laptop charger though. I'm glad your replacement will be coming soon. :) Which would you prefer? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 14:44, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! Where at? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 17:35, October 2, 2017 (UTC) As you've probably seen... Mark and Mal got married. :) Nap and I opted not to do the ceremony RP, and since Mal and Xavier never had an RP to share details... *Mal and Mark got married in Massachussets, with just the family around. *Mark's best man was Thomas; Mal's maid of honor was Amy. *The whole family was invited. (Yes, even Xavier... even though she thinks he's trash. ;) ) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:38, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Alissa Ravens It's up to you! :P I was just feeling nostalgic about the OG Travesura. It's been seven IC years. I'm literally just shookt. :Sure! Re:Two things *Gavin and Liberty or Liberty and Amberley? *Allirea and one of your alumni girls (your choice)? ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 04:08, October 5, 2017 (UTC) RP Sure! Did you have any character pairings in mind? If so feel free to start, and if not let me know who you want to RP or which character you'd like to RP with. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :I think Arthur/Angelique would be interesting, so let's start there...somewhere in Diagon Alley? I don't know anything about Alexis OOC, but an expansion sounds interesting...I just don't know how open to it Ash would be. It would depend on what her thoughts were. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:30, October 9, 2017 (UTC) hey im bored. are you up for an rp? i have a salty gal Maria Sol :silent waiting 4 reply Chat? Real quick? Alyss Mitchell-Anderson's Headmistress Candidacy In order for the council to make an informed decision, they need more insight on the characters, their education & their intentions with Hogwarts. Please answer the questions today, at latest tomorrow, and owl Bond & I the answers. An alternative is making a separate page or template and linking us both, so our characters can pick the best candidate. Not answering the questions might hurt you character's chances at getting the promotion - it's imperative we have these answers for our characters to make an informed decision. Background Questions *What schools did you attend during your education? *What were your best and worst NEWT subjects? *What's the best thing about teaching? *What's the worst thing about teaching? Hogwarts Questions *What plans do you currently have for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? *What are your expectations from Hogwarts right now? *What kinds of changes would you make to better Hogwarts? Personality Questions *What would you do in the face of an emergency like that occurred this past year at Hogsmeade/Diagon Alley? *What would you do in the case of a werewolf attack on Hogwarts Campus? If a student was bitten how would you help the student affected? *Describe a time in your teaching career when something didn't go according to plan and how you dealt with that. OOC Questions *What plans do you currently have for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? *Do you foresee any activity issues interfering with the time demand of being Headmaster/Headmistress? *What kinds of changes would you make to better Hogwarts? For Sera Little concern I just saw you had reserved a FC for what I think seems to be one of Sera's kids. Do you still want me to make Charles or has things changed? I'm super confused with that but does it mean there's no Charles anymore? If so, could I still make one of her kids? Would it be ok if I made Jeremy? Erwan/Angelique Yeah, sure, that's fine with me. If it's ok, feel free to just post somewhere and then owl me the link so I can reply. :) RP Sure. Any ideas who you want to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:38, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Want to start with Anna Marie/Liberty somewhere at Hogwarts then once that's done see if we have time to move to another? Just so you know I may be on and off today. So...if you want to start it feel free otherwise let me know and I'll find somewhere at Hogwarts to start it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Blair if lavi is needed, i need a few bg details abt his thing and any special stuff Lavi should know as a healer. ye we can rp grace/vasi but i have to finish his rp with malia first, if that's ok? For Blair Apologies Hi, Frost! I'm really sorry about abruptly leaving chat earlier while we were discussing our RP plans. Something came up IRL and I had to leave. :c Anyway, I'm down with RPing anyone and anywhere, but I mostly want to use Erwan (bc he's my fave :P) and I think you mentioned earlier you want to RP with him and Angelique? So yeah, let me know! Hufflepuff Team Practice I figured I'd hold a practice now, if you could please post on the meeting section on here! The practice'll start after a small meeting Re Thank you for offering your help! I think it's best if we start the matches next week right when the week changes as we've already lost both Monday and Tuesday. We'll start off with Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If you're incapable of GMing either of those just let me know since both Ck and Omnia said they could as well! Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments We've got an rp there. It started before the school year I think that means it's okay if we can continue it? ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 02:19, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Nope Nothing to be sorry for. I thought it'd be okay since we both know it was from before. Here's my choice of pairings *Liberty and Amberley/Gavin and Liberty. *Laurel and Blair *Angelique and Landry Let me know if you want me to pick a place and start us off. ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· Passage of the Fouls - posted first. ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· Re Thanks! As for a rundown on GMing I may not be the best to ask as I don't do it as much as others but I'll try my best. Ck might also be better at explaining how to than I am. :That's right, I tend to use a coin flip for whether someone scores and then a list randomizer to see which chaser it was (both can be found on random.org). When it comes to who gets the snitch I assign a side of a coin to each team and then flip five coins (random.org allows you to flip multiple coins at once) and whichever side comes up the most that's the team who gets the snitch. Unless of course one of the seekers aren't posting and in that case if the seeker hasn't posted at all I give the win to the other team. : So as I lay me down, won't you save me? ''As I Lay Me Down, Wiktoria Sure, but it won't happen today, because it's late and I feel a bit frustrated after an attempt of a computer upgrade went terribly wrong, so I kinda wanna just... yeah. ft your post on both our current RPs. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' hiii haha, I'm back for sure but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be that active these days bc ofc, school. It's nice to able to see you again, though :D on? Can you come on for a bit? hola do you wanna rp ? Re: I'd really like Grace and Theo, but is it okay if I can start it tomorrow? I'm really swamped with rps rn :3 Yeah, I can post with Theo, but you'd have to ask Catty if she wants Vasi there as well :P Hello~ I still need to discuss the whole adopting thing with Catty, as she also planned for Grace to be adopted by Vasi. Do you mind waiting for my post until that gets cleared up? :3 Hii, so me and Catty decided that it was better for Theo not to adopt Grace right now, because well, 1) their broken up status as of now and I think Grace deserves both parents and 2) we want them to be a little bit older when they adopt Grace so we'd rather stick to the original storyline for now, if that's okay with you? You don't have to fix your post, though :3 DADA could use some attention Professor Mitchell-Anderson seems to have dozed off. :) Alex Jiskran 20:25, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Christmas lessons? You do know that... there are no lessons during Christmas, right? Like winter break IRL? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:06, November 18, 2017 (UTC) oof about the model thing, it's fine! if you're worried, i was perfectly fine with it !! i just didnt think it was necessary to respond, so i just did it. also i was afk and forgot about chat, sorry !! Of course! Do you have a link to all your chars? I just realised I have no idea the age of your chars xD Do you maybe want to pick? Tori & Sera Should I post with Tori now at the house, orrr? Also, what's the dress code? For Sera Rp? Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 20:26, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I don't know. I have a new character who is a 4th year Slytherin, that I'm interested in rping with. I also have an adult, which is an St. Mungo's healer and Magical Creature lover, that I've wanted to rp with someone. As well as many other students which are linked on my page thingy :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:28, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Invitation model help god im needy, but i need model help. just a actress under 19 i guess, no certain hair color, race, just anything :it ok. but arent u excited for the solstice ?? maybe our characters could go together ?? Winter Solstice Location & Portkey re: ofc! any pairing in mind? :3 rp? I was wondering if you wanted to rp Blair and maybe Bianca? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:14, November 30, 2017 (UTC) No big deal! What about Wesley Griffin and Kamille? I haven't rped her in a while and I wanna so idk. 00:22, December 1, 2017 (UTC) fgrjeg Angélique and Basti/Luca/Cristiano, then? Sure, but can you start first? I've got to post on several rps ^^ re: oh, I didn't realize it was that easy. thanks :D Apollo is a 6th year I don't know what makes people think he's in seventh. You're roughly the third person to make that mistake. It might be his 2016 birthday, but here to remind everyone that it's on December, which is way past the September cutoff. I've off-screen decided that he's probably taking advanced versions of some classes but never actually skipped a year even though he's clever enough to do so. xD Fabi is my only seventh year. She's the Hufflepuff you're looking for. Bailey Hey so Bailey is only a sixth year? My only Seventh year is Mauve but she's a slytherin Careers whoop Hey frost, messaging you to see when the best time would be to do the career meetings for Esteban Torres and Gavyn Bordeaux-Young For Seraphina The trial is to begin December 18th, OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:04, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Shops Noticed you were working on your sandbox with shops and I found this. It definitely needs some TLC. I would remove any inactive shop owners and employees for both that page and the shop page. Suggestion Maybe we can RP Juniper and Annabelle? They're around the same age range, plus they're both either living in Lil Bundles or used to. :) Thanks! Thank you so much! You are my hero! Apologies The last session said 'GM yourselves', and because of the length of the post I failed to scroll down and spot the 'I will GM' this time. Given the number of Professors barely posting, I failed to consider that you would be keeping an eye on this, so I'm sorry - there was no intention to test your authority. Alex Jiskran 22:19, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate it c: And sure, I'm up for an rp xD. I get it xD. I would like to rp Theo/Grace, if that's okay with you c: Honeydukes? Just a maybe c: Rey & Dunstan I'm free to RP them throughout the day, I think. Just let me know when! :) re: i'll start, i'll @ you in recent wiki activity so you know c: Merry Christmas!! For Toni NOTE: Pretend this happened like... two days after her interview. I'm slow. fslfjsv thanks for your sweet messages :3 I'm sorry I'm not around much, winter break turned out to be v busy ;-; RP Sure! Toni/Emilie sounds the most interesting to me, and I think Arthur will be gone soon since he doesn't actually have any storyline going, but if you wanted to do Alyss/Elle I'd be ok with that too. I'm here for a couple more hours today if you wanted to start one of them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds good. Does Toni have an Office or do you want to do the training room or elsewhere since I don't think I've made Emilie an office? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:26, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Disappearing! Well you do :P I keep trying to catch you! Should I just post on Toni's office with Ryder or should I wait?